Pain and Endurance
by sockey13
Summary: Things go horribly wrong for Elliot and Olivia, and they need each others strength to survive.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke slowly, her thoughts still groggy from unconsciousness. There was a slight throb in her temple making it hard for her to collect her thoughts. The last thing she could remember was jogging. Yes, she had been jogging with him. And then what happened? She recalled a struggle. There had been a man, he jumped her. Right, that's what happened, he had jumped her as her partner had jokingly run ahead. He had teased her about running to slowly. She tried to escape her attacker's headlock as another man plunged a needle in her arm. Her world had faded to black as her partner reappeared around the corner, coming back to look for her. She tried to shout a warning but to no avail. The last thing she saw was a branch colliding with Elliot's head.

Elliot. Where was he? Olivia thought as she took in her surroundings for the first time. The room was dim with no artificial lights. There must be a window somewhere although she couldn't see it. She was positioned against a cement wall, her hands cuffed and chained above her head. Her arms were rather stiff from remaining in that position for so long. She was still dressed in the outfit she had worn jogging, sweats and a t-shirt. She finally spotted Elliot along the far wall, chained in a similar manner. She could make out an ugly gash on his forehead, but it had been cleaned and bandaged. The main difference between Elliot and her was that he had been stripped of his sweatpants and shirt, leaving him in just his black boxers. She realized he must be freezing. The room was very cool. For the first time she tried calling out to him, "Elliot wake up!"

It had been a couple hours at least since they had woken up. The room had grown slightly lighter but the window was very small and tucked in the corner high up on the wall and made little difference. They guessed that they were in a basement room. The window just peaked over the ground and was probably blocked by a bush. Elliot explained to Olivia that after the branch had hit him he fell to the ground, his head spinning. He tried to get up but was tackled back down by one of the attackers. The other plunged a needle into his arm rendering him unconscious. He guessed that his clothes had been removed because they had been covered in blood from his wound. His head still ached severely.

When men finally came in there were three of them. All of them were well built, all dressed in tight fitting black t-shirts and jeans. The first walked over to Elliot and inspected his bandage, satisfied he turned to walk away but not before Elliot lashed out with his leg kicking the unsuspecting man in the back of his knee. The man sprawled forward and turned to Elliot furious, but with an unnerving smile on his face. Saying nothing he strode over to where Olivia was sitting. The other two men stood still by the door. The lead man knelt over Olivia's outstretched legs, one knee keeping them pinned to the floor. He moved his face close to hers, and she could feel his hot breath on her face as he said, "I wonder if your man will think his move was so smart after this." And with that his hand violently grabbed onto her breast, groping it roughly. She gasped and tried to squirm away but that was impossible, and she shrieked, "Get your hands off of me!" Across the room Elliot echoed similar protests. With a final painful squeeze, he released her, gasping from the sudden attack.

The leader nodded to the other two men, still stationary by the door. They snapped into action. They charged at Olivia, unlocking her handcuffs from the bracket on the wall. The taller one grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to her feet and then throwing her down in the middle of the room. Before she had a moment to recover they were on her driving their feet into her legs, abdomen, and ribs. She lifted her head in attempt to get up but a fist smashed into her jaw. She tried not to cry out, to show them she could take it, but she couldn't hold back her grunts of pain. She gave up any attempt of escape and just lay there and took the beating, just trying to protect her head and stomach. And then her attackers were off her as quickly as they had started. Before the three left the room they unchained Elliot from the wall. Making no effort to fight he ran straight to where Olivia lay curled in fetal position on the floor. As they made their exit the leader called back in to Elliot, "Was it worth it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Rated M for a reason, it's gonna be dark. Wasn't sure how to do this so here you go, any critique is welcome.

Olivia groaned as she sat up. Her entire body ached. She didn't think anything was broken but she was very badly bruised. For the most part she was just glad it hadn't been worse. The fact that the two of them were so easily overpowered could not be more obvious. It was that knowledge more than anything else that made her cringe now with fear. Hopelessness was setting in. As of now Olivia could not see any way out, and as long as they were trapped in that dungeon she knew that they were at the will of their captors. She and Elliot did not have the same weapons they normally faced down danger or threats with. Here they had no badge, no authority, no firearms and no backup. Not to mention the fact that they were locked up and outnumbered.

Olivia noticed Elliot there crouched over her. "Oh god Liv, I'm so sorry I was that stupid. I never should have provoked him. I wasn't thinking and you had to suffer for it and I…" She interrupted him, "Elliot stop, it wasn't your fault he was just waiting for an excuse to hurt us", Olivia said in a quiet voice. He nodded his consent, but she could see the guilt still in his eyes. She was aware of how extremely protective he was of her. It was a trait of his that frequently irked her, but she knew he couldn't help it. It is in his nature. Olivia knew that she would have to convince him that he wasn't to blame later, but for now she just wanted to get in a position where she didn't feel so weak.

She started to stand but everything hurt so bad, she reached out to him for support as she struggled to maintain her balance. Very light-headed she teetered on her feet and fell into him; his arms shot out under her arms to catch her and helped her back on her feet. He pulled her up against himself for support and they made their way slowly to the wall. Elliot knew how much Olivia hated appearing weak or needy. Because he knew how much needing him must be eating at her pride, he kept silent. However her extreme insistence on maintaining a façade of composure and denying herself the right to show she was hurting, Elliot was concerned that she could be downplaying an injury that though might not be threatening now could turn dangerous. As he moved to set her down against the wall her chest bumped into his and she let out a whimper of pain.

He froze. This is what he worried about. Broken ribs were nothing to mess around with. First of all they hurt like hell, but what made them dangerous was that they could start to impede her breathing if they shifted. With the likelihood that their captors would be gentle with her from now on extremely low, he was extremely worried. "Liv what is it? What hurts? Is it a rib? Do you think it's broken? Here let me see…" She shook her head and slid down the wall. "It's nothing El", she said.

"It's not nothing you're obviously hurting, please just let me make sure it doesn't look serious."

"Elliot it's not my rib I'm fine, please just leave me alone."

"No Liv, I'm begging you please, please…"

"Elliot stop it's just a bruise, nothing more. Don't worry about it." she said stiffly to him. Olivia knew exactly what it was and what had caused it. She did not want to see it though. She did not want to see the damage that he had caused. And she definitely did not want Elliot to see.

But it was Elliot and he was not easily put off, especially when he felt something he cared about was at stake. And Olivia was so tired, all she wanted was for him to leave her alone so she could sleep. He made his request one more time and she replied weakly, "Please El just let it be…" Turning her head away from him, she was overcome by a flood of shame; of the two of them only she could have been marked in this way.

"I have to Liv, it's going to be okay", he comforted reaching over her to the bottom of her tee and gently pulled it up, baring her stomach. Olivia turned her head back toward him, but gritted her teeth staring down and away. She did not want this, but she did want him to lay off and if this was the only way she would give. Olivia always gave, it was what she knew. He looked over her abdomen, noticing the skin already beginning to discolor from the beating, but not seeing any threatening injuries. And then he remembered the man groping her while she was still chained to the wall, he cringed and recalled her whimper of pain when they touched. Clearly the bastard was not gentle.

He slowly began to lift her shirt higher, "Liv?" he questioned, her gaze still averted she consented with a sharp nod, silently giving him permission. He lifted the hem up and over her sports bra and immediately saw part of the deep bruise that had already formed, clearly swollen and painful, in the shape of a hand. The purple marks left by the pads of the man's fingers in sharp contrast with the tone of her skin. He winced, "Oh Olivia", he reached out and turned her chin to face him. Olivia finally met his eyes, and said once more, "El I'm fine", she gingerly pulled her shirt back down. She then turned away, resting her head against the wall and said nothing more.

It was only an hour, or maybe two before the men returned. This time there were six of them. The leader, the same man as before called out, "Come here Olivia". Olivia jolted with surprise, how did the men know her name? They had thought their abduction was random, maybe not. Olivia didn't move. Elliot moved in front of her as if to shield her as the two largest men in the group approached them. "Don't touch her", Elliot threatened. The men said nothing and instead grabbed him. Elliot fought them as hard as he could, thrashing back and forth, getting in multiple hits, but he was weakened by the previous knock to his head. They managed to get control of his arms and cuffed him. Then a third man came forward and began punching Elliot, in the face and stomach.

Olivia screamed for them to stop, but they didn't pay attention to her. She ran up behind the man hitting Elliot before any of the others could stop her and drove her knee as hard as she could up between his legs. He cried out in shock and fell to the ground. As soon as her knee had connected one of the other men had tackled her to the ground. Olivia was now pinned beneath him. The two men holding Elliot had re-chained him to the wall. He felt proud of his partner for taking down a man much larger than her, but that pride quickly vanished.

As Olivia was pulled to her feet the man holding her addressed the leader, "Dominov, what should we do with this one." The man Dominov replied pleasantly, "Might as well have a little fun, strip her."

Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth her handcuffs were unlocked and five pairs of hands covered her body. Hearing the words Dominov spoke sent a chill through her body. She could not let them take her clothes from her, her clothes were her dignity. So Olivia recoiled from their touch. She thrashed around in a craze trying to make contact with someone but doing little damage. She lashed out with her legs but the men seemed to be ringed so tight around her she could hardly move. She was overwhelmed by sheer numbers and physical strength. She had no chance of stopping them. She was theirs to do with what they wished.

First Olivia's shirt was yanked roughly over her head, and then she was tossed on the ground close to Elliot's feet. She couldn't react fast enough to get her hands out to catch herself and she was winded by the fall. Olivia looked up with shame and met his eyes, which held nothing but fear and pity. Before she could move to get away her sweats were pulled down to her ankles and then completely off her. She lay there shivering and humiliated, the will to flee left her and she hoped with all her might that this degradation would be enough to satisfy them. It was not.

Another pair of hands violently dragged to her feet. The man who she had previously incapacitated stood in front of her as her hands were bound behind her. He smiled at her and drew out a knife from his pocket. He made quick work of her sports bra first cutting both straps and then through the material directly between her breasts. Olivia kept her gaze forward as it fell to the ground. He then moved down to her panties, as he cut both sides they fell to the ground and left Olivia completely exposed. She closed her eyes then, overcome with shame, she tried to compose herself. She would retain her dignity, but it was so hard.

She opened her eyes to face her tormenters. It seemed like forever the men stood around her, their eyes raking up and down her body making cruel comments, humiliating her. What made it all the worse was Elliot. He was there to witness her degradation. He was watching. He could see her there naked and defeated in front of him completely bare. That was enough to make her insides knot and twist as the shame became an almost tangible pain. She felt so pathetic.

He tried to make eye contact with her to no avail. She refused to look at him. "Liv!" he cried out pleading, begging her to meet his eyes, all he wanted was to try and comfort her. Rage boiled through him as he watched them violate her with their eyes, and listened to their vile comments. How dare they do this to his partner, his friend? He had watched as they had systematically stripped her.

He watched now as she kept her head up still looking straight ahead. That was the Olivia he knew, the one who would do anything to preserve her dignity. He could see that dignity now in her features and posture, the way she carried herself even now. Even if she thought that her dignity was something she needed to protect from these animals he knew that they could not take it from her. But along with that dignity he also saw her shame, she could not hide it, it was etched into her face. And the men saw it to, and took advantage of it as much as they could.

They were calling her whore and slut and everything else they could think of, telling her everything they would like to do to her. Seeing the pain she was in under their treatment made his rage uncontrollable. There was absolutely nothing he could do to save her and nothing he could do to comfort her. He funneled his anger into shouts and futilely attempting to pull his shackles from the wall.

And then their hands were all over Olivia, she tried to fight them but she was weakened and there were too many of them, they were much too strong. They swarmed around her running their hands all over her body. Hands grabbed at her face and squeezed her jaw. They slid down her groping at her breasts and feeling her nipples. More hands running over her stomach, hips and lower, to her most private places.

She fought back tears as unwanted hands grabbed between her legs, and cupped her. Olivia gasped as a thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple, hard and twisted not letting go. New fingers played at her entrance and viciously pinched her clit. Her breathing increased and she tried to control her body's response to the touches, the pain accompanying a mortifying sensation. Yet another set of hands were groping and squeezing and smacking her bottom. Finally she looked to Elliot pleading with her eyes, begging him to save her, all she saw was a horrified look splayed across his face. Off to the side Dominov took in the whole scene, laughing.

Olivia let out a feeble cry of shock and hurt as one of her attackers forced their fingers inside of her. It was too sudden and the fingers twisted and raked painfully. All she wanted to do was collapse, make them leave her alone. But they wouldn't let her. It was all too much the hands still brutally violating her breasts, manipulating them harshly and mercilessly torturing her nipples. Olivia could feel the intruder inside of her causing as much pain as possible.

She tried to close her eyes but they were quickly reopened by a crushing hit to her jaw. She was bent forward slightly and suddenly there were more fingers probing at her rectum and then inside her, forcing their way in roughly, violating her body in another way. She could feel herself getting weak in her knees, as the pain and shame overwhelmed her. She heard Dominov call out, "Enough", and she dropped to the ground as the offending hands finally left her. She then heard Elliot groan in pain, she knew they were probably beating him again but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She heard keys rattle and felt her cuffs coming undone, then footsteps leaving, and the door slamming shut leaving them thankfully alone.


End file.
